


Teeth

by MistressKat



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dark, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This isn't the way it's supposed to go.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkblot_fiend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=inkblot_fiend).



> Prompt: Teeth.

The Doctor falls to the floor writhing, tearing at his shirt. Hundreds of bite marks cover his torso, angry sickle moons of blood and poison. 

The Master takes an involuntary step back. Then another. “_What?_” he breathes. This isn’t the way it’s supposed to go.

On the ground, the Doctor arches sharply, back bowed painfully tight. He’s regenerating, but it’s all wrong; the light licking at his body is murky, blackness spreading over him like oil on water. 

The Doctor rears up, face melting into something new and not humanoid. “Run!” he gasps.

The Master runs. For real this time.


End file.
